Prior solutions typically use original print data to generate single bit print data on a host machine, e.g. computer. Reducing the print data to a single bit stream enables faster transfer of the data between the host machine and the printing device. While this allows for higher print speeds, there is significant loss of image detail.
To compensate for the loss of image detail, extensive processing is done on the printing device to reconstruct the original image detail using the single bit data stream. This is typically done with extensive hardware circuits and or high-powered processors. These hardware resources add significant cost to the printing device.
FIG. 1 illustrates an overview process flowchart according the prior art described above. On the host machine, an application, e.g. Microsoft PowerPoint, generates page data at a defined pixel rate, e.g. 8 bits per plane per pixel. The image processor renders page data to 1 bit per plane per pixel. While this will allow for faster data transfer to the printer, much of the image detail is lost. The image processed data may be further compressed, e.g. JBIG or JPEG, to facilitate data transfer. The host I/O manages the data to and from the printer.
The printer I/O manages data to and from the host machine. If the received data has been compressed, it will be uncompressed according to the appropriate decompression algorithm. The imaging processing hardware attempts to recreate the details of the original image data using 1 bit per plane per pixel data. A pulse code generator generates pulse codes to control the laser using the modified image data from the image processing hardware. The print engine mechanism uses the pulse codes to print hardcopy image.
FIG. 2 illustrates a functional block diagram of the host machine according to the prior art described in FIG. 1. The application interacts with the operating system (OS) Graphics Interface. A spooler stores data, received via the OS Graphics Interface, in object form. The print processor reads graphics objects stored by the spooler and generates a raster bitmap. The bitmap contains 1-bit per pixel values.